A Menos Que
by shadowcat07
Summary: "A menos que alguien se interese de verdad, nada va a mejorar. Jamás". El Valle de Trúfulas se está quedando sin árboles, Uni deberá darse cuenta de su error, arreglarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pero más que nada… descubrir que es lo que en realidad importa en la vida y las personas que lo aprecian de verdad.
1. Prólogo

Sólo quiero decir que estoy muy emocionada y algo cansada (ya tengo sueño) xD pero quería que subir esto hoy, pues hace tiempo que estba pensando en hacer una historia basada en la película, y pues aquí está.

Sólo quiero aclarar para que no haya confusiones, que la historia va a a estar contada la mayor parte del tiempo desde la perspectiva del Una Vez, solo en ocasiones en las que el no estuviera presente o no duera capaz de contar esa parte de la historia sería contada por otro personaje o por el "Narrador" o como quieran verlo.

En fin eso era todo, así que espero que disfruten esta historia :D

* * *

**Prólogo**

Y ahí estaba yo, sentado en mi gran escritorio de mi gran oficina en mi gran fábrica; ¿Cómo fue que lo que empezó como un simple sueño inalcanzable de pronto se convirtió en un éxito total? ¿Quién iba a creer que un don nadie como yo, que solo tenía una carreta, una mula y deseos de cambiar el mundo; terminaría siendo presidente de una compañía? Aún no logro comprenderlo, pensaba yo mientras observaba la maqueta de la ciudad que empezaba a formarse, "Thneedville", nombrada así en honor a mi invento, antes llamada "Greenville". Me sentía orgulloso de todo lo que había logrado, pero ese sentimiento estaba a punto de desaparecer.

-¿Y cómo va todo? –preguntó una voz detrás de mí, voltee solo para encontrar al Lorax sentado en el barandal del balcón de la oficina.

-Umm, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –le pregunté

-¿Satisfecho? ¿Llenaste ese vació en tu interior? ¿O necesitas más? –me preguntó.

-Haber, si tienes algún problema, con lo que hago, ¿Por qué no has usado tus "entrecomillas poderes" para detenerme? –Le pregunté totalmente irritado, él suspiro y me dijo: -Ya te dije, no funciona así.

-Claro, lo olvidé, ¡Eres un fraude! –Exclamé –Necesitó que te largues ¡Ahora! –le dije.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te hago sentir incómodo? ¿Te recuerdo tus promesas? ¿El hombre que solías ser? –me preguntó, haciendo que me pusiera aún más molesto.

-Sabes que –dije- ¿Por qué no dejas de agitar tu bigote? Mi conciencia está limpia –dije mientras lo señalaba y comenzaba a descender los peldaños de la escalera -No he hecho nada ilegal, tengo mis derechos y pienso seguir grandificando y grandificando y convirtiendo más árboles de trúfula en thneeds y nada podrá detenerme –dije, cuando de repente el camper de mi familia frenó enfrente de nosotros.

Estaba muy confundido, ¿Por qué estaban todos en el camper? ¿Acaso se iban a ir y dejarme solo? Eran muchas dudas las que rondaban en mi cabeza. Mi madre bajó el cristal del vehículo sin dirigirme la mirada y me dijo con reproche: -Hijo, cuánto me has fallado, ¡Bret! –gritó volteando a ver a mi hermano –Ahora eres mi favorito –dijo, yo al igual que mis hermanos estábamos atónitos, aunque yo estaba totalmente decepcionado. Creí que había hecho bien las cosas, como ella quería, que estaba orgullosa de mí, pero al parecer no era así.

Entonces sin decirme nada más arrancó el camper hacia quien sabe donde rayos, dejándome solo. ¡Annie tenía razón! Debí haberla escuchado cuando me dijo que no les importaba, que solo estaban aquí por el dinero. Cielos ¡¿Por qué todo me pasa a mí?! Soy un completo tonto, un zoquete, pero lo peor todavía no pasaba; fue entonces cuando vi que el Lorax se paró sobre unas piedras apiladas en forma circular, con todos los pequeños animales que habitaban el valle acercándose.

Creí que iban a atacarme o algo así, por lo que comencé a retroceder y les dije: -Oigan, no quiero tener problemas.

-Y no los tendrás –respondió el Lorax –Con ellos no. Gracias a ti, tu taladro y esmogleo ya no pueden vivir aquí, así que deben irse- dijo el Lorax mientras los pequeños animales caminaban hacia el horizonte –Espero que encuentren un lugar mejor en alguna parte –fue ahí cuando me fijé en un animal que conocía muy bien, era mi mula, Melvin.

-¿Melvin? –pregunté un tanto confundido como sorprendido –él solo bufó –Melvin –volví a decir, mientras corría a alcanzar a mi mula, pero mis intentos fueron en vano, ya que me ignoró por completo, después vi a mi pequeño amigo osito y le llame: -Oye Pipsqueak –el pequeño oso volteó con la mirada triste y se quedó parado viéndome.

Saqué un malvavisco de mi saco, se lo mostré y le dije: -¿Quieres? –el pobre pequeño solo bajo las orejas y siguió caminando, rechazando el malvavisco que le ofrecí. Luego voltee a ver al Lorax, que seguía parado sobre las piedras apiladas en forma circular, no miramos mutuamente, me quité mi largo sombrero y él me dirigió una mirada de tristeza.

Traté de decir algo pero las palabras no salieron de mi boca, el sólo negó con la cabeza, tal vez queriéndome decir que no había nada más de que hablar, entonces sin más ni más se agarró de la parte de atrás de su pelaje, como si estuviera levantándose y empezó a elevarse en el aire en medio de una luz que salía del cielo. Yo no lo podía creer estaba atónito, me quede boquiabierto viendo como pasaba a un lado de mí mientras se seguía elevando hasta desaparecer por completo, fue cuando me di cuenta de que me había quedado completamente solo y me sentía muy mal, mejor dicho, me sentía culpable.

Culpable de haber roto la promesa que le hice al Lorax, culpable de estar talando los bellos árboles de trúfula, culpable de estar dañando el lugar donde habitan mis pequeños amigos, los bar-ba-loots, los humming-fish y los swomee-swans y por último pero no menos importante, me sentía culpable por cómo traté a Annie, me comporté como un completo patán, ella siempre estuvo ahí para mí, trató de advertirme de mi familia, me apoyó junto con el Lorax y los demás animales y yo no lo supe apreciar. Todo el éxito que había logrado con mi invento, de repente se volvió algo insignificante y sin valor para mí.

Así que me di la vuelta hacia dónde hace unos segundos había estado el Lorax y me di cuenta de que había una frase escrita en una de las rocas _"A menos que"_, decía la inscripción. Traté de pensar que era lo que podría significar, pero no podía pensar claramente ya que sólo tenía una pregunta en mi mente:_**"¿Qué es lo que he hecho?"**_


	2. Capítulo 1: Tiempo Atrás

Muy bien aquí está el primer capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y dejen reviews(:

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Tiempo Atrás**

Ahora veremos cómo es que todo esto ocurrió así que iremos al inicio de todo, creo que lo más prudente sería comenzar desde el día de mi nacimiento así que ahí les va…

Era una tarde soleada cuando Uni llegó a este mundo, su padre, Henry, estaba tanto emocionado como nervioso, siempre había querido tener una familia grande, muy grande, para tener un legado aún más grande y sentir que dejaba una huella en el mundo para cuando no estuviera.

Lo que él no sabía era que Isabella, su esposa, no compartía su mismo punto de vista, pero tampoco se lo decía, así que para ella la llegada de otro pequeño ser al mundo no le había entusiasmado tanto como a él, bueno no se puede complacer a todo el mundo. En fin, lo llamaron para que entrara a verlo, dejó a Bret y Chet con el tío Ubb y la tía Grizelda; cuando entró a la habitación se enterneció mucho al ver a su esposa con su hijo recién nacido entre sus brazos, pero ese momento tan mágico se arruinó cuando ella lo vio y le dijo: -Que bueno que estás aquí, ya era hora

-¿Disculpa? –dijo confundido

-Sí, que ya que estás TÚ aquí, te puedo dar al bebé para que lo cuides

-Pe-pe-pero…no me vas a ayudar a ponerle nombre

-Cielo, creo que eres lo suficientemente capaz como para ponerle el nombre a un bebé, ahora déjame descansar, ¿Quieres? –dijo entregándole el bebé

-Está bien cariño, lo llevaré a ver a sus hermanos

-Sí, sí, haz lo que quieras

En el momento que terminó de hablar con Isabella, salió de la habitación para llevarlo con Bret y Chet, que en ese entonces tenían 4 años, pero antes se puso a contemplar al pequeño ser que tenía entre sus manos. Le descubrió un poco la sábana que le cubría la cara para poder ver su rostro, al parecer estaba dormido pero al quitarle la sábana que le cubría la cara comenzó a despertarse y a observar como sus pequeños ojos se iban abriendo poco a poco.

Cuando los abrió por completo, empezó a observarlos, eran de color azul como el mar, idénticos a los de él, sólo que más bellos, después observó su pequeña nariz, era como una bolita. No podía creer que algo tan bello y frágil estuviera entre sus manos, aunque cuando nacieron los gemelos también eran pequeños y frágiles, se sentía diferente, el recién nacido que ahora yacía en sus brazos le daba una sensación de tranquilidad, de paz, de que todo iba a estar bien.

-Bret, Chet vengan, quiero que conozcan a su hermano –dijo Henry, pero no lo escucharon. Ellos estaban como siempre, peleándose y corriendo por todo el lugar, lo peor es que ni la tía Grizelda ni el tío Ubb decían nada al respecto.

-¡Bret y Chet, les estoy hablando! –les gritó. A él no le gustaba gritarles pero tenía que hacerlo antes de que destruyeran algo, en ese momento los dos niños se detuvieron y miraron a su padre.

-¡¿Qué?! –dijo Bret

-Se dice mande y quiero que vean a su hermanito –les dijo e hizo el ademán de que se acercaran. Los gemelos se quedaron viendo al pequeño bebé en brazos de su padre sin decir nada hasta que Chet abrió la boca: -¿Qué es eso? -dijo

–Es la cosa más fea que haya visto –Dijo Bret

-¿Esto es nuestro hermano? –dijo Chet señalando al bulto en brazos de su padre

-No es una cosa, es un BEBÉ y sí es su hermano. Tienen que cuidarlo y protegerlo, ustedes son los mayores.

-Sí como no –se burló la tía Grizelda, que leía una revista –No pueden ni cuidarse ellos mismos y quieres que cuiden a un bebé, estás peor de lo que creía Henry.

-Mira, si no tienes algo bueno que decir mejor no deberías de decir nada. Sabes ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera sé que estás haciendo aquí.

-Lo que yo haga o no haga no es de tu incumbencia, así que ya déjame en paz –dijo ella, poniéndole fin a la conversación, si es que así se le puede llamar.

-Mmm, bruja amargada –murmuró Henry. A él nunca le había agradado la tía Grizelda, siempre se la había pasado criticando todo lo que hacía, decía u opinaba; pero era el único familiar de mi madre, así que no había otra opción.

-¿Puedo ver al pequeño? –preguntó el tío Ubb, sacando a Henry de sus pensamientos

-Sí, claro tío –dijo pasándole el bebé a sus brazos, le pareció tierno que su tío le importara ver a su pequeño hijo, después de todo él era su única familia. Sus padres fallecieron cuando él era pequeño y lo mandaron con su tío para que cuidara de él, nunca le hizo falta nada, pues sus padres le habían dejado algo de dinero y el tío Ubb recibía una pensión. Aunque era un poco codicioso y le encantaba hacer apuestas, lo único que le importaba es que tenía un lugar dónde vivir y que no estaba solo en este mundo.

-Agugutata, agugugugutata, ¿Quién es la cosita más bonita? –le decía el tío Ubb al bebé

-Ahhmm tío…No creo que sea una buena idea que le hables así, podrías hacerlo… -trató de advertirle Henry pero fue interrumpido por el llanto del bebé –Creo que mejor te lo regreso –dijo el tío Ubb regresándole a Henry el bebé. Éste lo tomó con cuidado y empezó a mecerlo para calmarlo, al paso de los minutos su llanto fue cesando hasta quedarse dormido.

_"Creo que aprovecharé que está dormido para ir a registrarlo" _–pensó Henry, mientras se encaminaba a los cuneros.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Isabella salió del hospital y pudieron regresar a su casa en el campo, esa casa era parte de lo poco que tenían sus padres y se la dejaron para cuando creciera y tuviera una familia.

No era muy grande, pero eso no era muy importante para Henry, lo único que le importaba era tener un lugar al que sus hijos pudieran llamar hogar; pero a Isabella parecía importarle mucho ese aspecto, pues todo el tiempo se la pasaba quejando de que necesitaba una casa más grande, que esto que aquello, nada parecía satisfacerla jamás, siempre exigiendo más de lo que los demás podían darle.

_"Deberías conseguir un mejor empleo" _le decía a Henry, que trabajaba como carpintero, _"¿Cómo piensas mantener a nuestros hijos? ¿Cómo piensas mantenerme a mí? Yo me merezco algo mejor que esto". _El no entendía porque se comportaba así, ella antes era diferente, pero empezó a cambiar sólo Dios sabe porque.

-Al fin llegamos, creí que me iba a hacer anciana aquí dentro del auto –dijo Isabella, que traía cargando al bebé.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –Preguntó Henry

-Digo eso porque tú, querido, manejas más lento que una tortuga

-Manejo despacio por el bebé, se le puede caer la mollera con algún movimiento brusco, además de que está dormido y si llora ¿TÚ lo vas a calmar? No lo creo

-No seas exagerado, no le pasa absolutamente nada y ustedes dos –dijo señalando a Bret y Chet -¡¿Quisieran callarse de una buena vez?! ¡Llevan todo el camino moleste y moleste, váyanse a jugar o hacer algo!- los niños solo bajaron la mirada y salieron del auto sin decir nada más.

-¿En serio tenías que hablarles así? ¿No ves que los haces sentir mal?

-No sé de qué me hablas Henry, yo solo les dije que se callaran un momento

-Sí, pero… ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo y ahora, con tu permiso, me llevaré al bebé. –dijo tomando con cuidado al bebé de los brazos de su madre

-Como quieras, yo me sentaré a leer una revista –dijo bajándose del auto y sentándose en una mecedora en el pórtico.

-También podrías vigilar a los chicos –dijo cuando pasaba junto a ella

-Sí, sí, sí eso hago –dijo sin dejar de leer su revista

-Sí, se que lo harás –murmuró para sí mismo con sarcasmo –Shhhsshhhshhh, no llores, te voy a mostrar tu nuevo cuarto –le susurró al bebé meciéndolo antes de empezar a subir las escaleras y entrar a un pequeño cuarto pintado de azul cielo, con un paisaje a cada lado de la pared y el techo tenía unas nubes. Henry caminó al centro de la habitación y colocó al bebé con cuidado en la cuna.

-Sabes, yo mismo la hice para ti, pequeño, con la mejor madera de fresno que pude encontrar. Si se cuida bien, puede servir hasta para tus nietos –le decía a la pequeña criatura, que ahora ya despierta, lo miraba fijamente mientras él lo mecía.

-Ojalá que al crecer no te vuelvas como tu madre, la quiero mucho pero hay muchas cosas en ella que no están bien y espero que no sigas su ejemplo y que siempre seas un niño bueno e inocente y no te vuelvas alguien a quien solo le importan las cosas materiales. El bebé solo lo miró, sonrió y bostezó un poco.

-_"Debería cantarle una canción"_ –pensó

_Duérmete niño, duérmete ya_

_Que yo te quiero ver descansar_

_Nunca tú dejes que te hagan cambiar_

_Pues la codicia no es de fiar_

_Te cambia por fuera y dentro también_

_Y hace que no te puedas reconocer_

_Pero tú siempre debes recordar_

_Que existen cosas que importan más_

_Duérmete niño, no temas ya_

_Pues papi siempre te cuidará…_

Y así poco a poco el pequeño se fue quedando dormido, su padre simplemente le dio un beso en la frente y fue a prepararle la comida a su esposa e hijos.


End file.
